


Любовь – это стать правильным партнёром для кого-то одного

by eugenias



Series: Love is... [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Time line - The Avengers (2012)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Любовь – это уверенность в том, что он – тот, кто нужен.





	Любовь – это стать правильным партнёром для кого-то одного

Cтив всю жизнь ждал правильного партнёра. Он не знал, как общаться с девушками, попросту не умел. И каждый раз, когда Баки давал ему наставления перед тем, как познакомить с очередной «замечательной» девушкой, Стив отнекивался и не слушал, ведь всегда знал, что если этот человек предназначен ему, то всё получится само собой. Чуда не случалось, но Стив не терял надежды.

А потом с ним случилась сыворотка, и Стив стал бойцом. Он проходил сквозь огонь и пули, преодолевал трудности, терял солдат, с каменным лицом смотря на тех, кто остался в живых. Он по-прежнему ждал того, кто будет подходящим для него, кто будет его человеком. Направляя самолёт в воду, он просил свидание у той, которую считал той самой. Но не успел.

Первым, кого он увидел после семидесятилетнего сна, был Тони, такой измученный и взволнованный, похожий на Говарда, но с какой-то особой притягательностью в глазах. Тогда Стив почувствовал себя разбитым. А теперь они ругались, да так, что их слышал весь корабль. Тор ухмылялся, забавляясь, Наташа выглядела так, словно пытаясь запомнить всё, что они говорили, дословно.

Тони бесил его, раздражал, выбешивал, как никто и никогда. Тони был ураганом, что рушил здания; он был как цунами, смывающий всё на своём пути. Он был почти что войной, но только лучше, правильнее, честнее. У него было сердце, и оно горело синим пламенем.

— Да кто ты будешь без костюма? — выпалил Стив в гневе.

— Гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп.

У Стива не было ответа. Тони был прекрасным человеком, сыном своего отца до мозга и костей, таким же гениальным и упрямым, таким же борцом за добро и мир, как он сам.

И когда всё взорвалось, отовсюду повалил дым, у Стива сработал инстинкт. Он вмиг оказался рядом с Тони, помог подняться и всё то время, пока они шли до ангара, в котором хранился костюм Железного Человека, Стив прикрывал его, огораживал от бегущих на встречу агентов и от любой другой опасности; он был готов защитить Тони от чего угодно.

Стоя на перепутье двух дорог, одна из которых вела к костюму, а другая к двигателю, Стив смотрел на Тони, понимая, что вот он – его правильный партнёр.


End file.
